Daddy Dearest
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: She would always be daddy's little girl, and he would always be her hero no matter how much wrong he did.


Daddy Dearest

Genre: Family and Angst  
Parings: None, its focus is a Madara and Kagome family relationship  
Rating: T for some violence  
Summary: She would always be daddy's little girl, and he would always be her hero no matter how much wrong he did.

Notes: This takes place close to the end of the Inuyasha Manga. As for Naruto, this takes place after Pain's attack. Itachi is deceased in this fic, Madara is already revealed as the villain, but this is before the Fourht Shinobi War is declared.

* * *

…I…

* * *

Uchiha Madara was a man that wanted the best for his clan. When the founding of Konoha had arrived he had immediately put forth his vote to be leader. He had lead the Uchiha's to victory multiple times and knew that power would always keep them safe, because he was powerful. It was foolish; in his opinion to give all the clans they had conquered a vote to as whom shall lead. All the conquered clans had easily voted Hashirama Senju as their leader, Hokage, as they came together to form Konoha. It was ridiculous; the Uchiha had conquered far more and deserved to be the lead for this new village. The Senju were far too compassionate for his taste.

Gritting his teeth, he prepared to object to this decision. His fisted hand raised and suddenly warmth covered his hand. His dark eyes turned to look at the one that dared stop him. Dark eyes, almost the color of a smoky night made eye contact with caramel orbs. His heart suddenly stop beating, the adrenaline that made him angry ceased. He couldn't even hear the words of victory for Hashirama Senju. All he saw was a petite form small form with a gentle smile curved upon thin pink lips. The soft flush of pink upon her pale skin accented her high cheekbones and making her eyes glow like an amber Sharingan.

"Uchiha-kun…please."

"Rei…"

Her name escaped his lips before his mind could stop his lips from moving. Her bright caramel eyes pleaded with him and he knew he had already acquiesced to her just by saying her name. The warmth of her palm over his fisted hand caused him to smirk. He glanced down and couldn't help but marvel at how petite her hand was compared to his own. Granted, she was a kunoichi, yet, as he placed his free hand over her hand, he could really feel how petite she was. It didn't matter that she was kunoichi or that her hands were calloused, because she was still that much more fragile than him. He lifted his hand and reached out for her, brushing a wavy lock of obsidian from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Her gentle smile was his reward as she softly leaned into his touch. He silently vowed that this woman had saved Hashirama Senju, because he refused to subject her to more violence. He smirked at his thoughts; the Senju clan had actually attacked her clan, the Higurashi Clan. It was a small clan with not many; they were a peaceful clan that took in all that didn't bring them harm. They were a clan that surprised him, because they channeled and manipulated their chakra to heal and to protect. They could use their chakra to form barriers and channel it into weapons in order to attack if need be. He had been the one to discover her clan, a people of only two hundred now reduced to ten because of the Senju warring nearby.

He curled his fingers against her flesh as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together; if it wasn't for him, this beautiful soul would no longer be gracing this world. Her destruction would be a blasphemy; the thought caused his heart to clench.

"Uchiha-kun," Higurashi Rei softly whispered.

"Madara," he replied, urging her to use his given name.

She blushed and simply said, "Thank you."

* * *

…II…

* * *

Higurashi Rei sighed as she stared at her husband as he sat at the table, his fingers tapping to some unheard beat. She sighed as she glanced to the younger Uchiha. Izuna was the younger brother of Madara and somehow managed to grin despite this seemingly grim situation. Izuna placed his elbows upon the table as he leaned forward with the same smarting grin. Rei noticed his eyes flick to her and she swore he winked. She wanted to move forward and stop whatever antagonizing that was about to spill forth, but a harsh kick from the child within her ceased her movements and she scowled.

"It could be worse," Izuna calmly stated.

Madara's fingers stopped their tapping and he glared at Izuna for even verbalizing those words! It angered him that Izuna was taking this situation with such ease. The Senju had gained favored with all of the clans and throughout the market whispers were purposely spoken louder to provoke the Uchiha.

"Senju will drive out the Uchiha," Madara grumbled. "Senju will rise against Uchiha." Madara stood up and slammed his hands against the table causing it to groan and Rei to wince as she watched the wood split. "Rumors are rumors, but their origins hold some truth!"

Izuna sighed, blowing a thick lock of charcoal from his face as he regarded his older brother. He felt worried of the situation, but knew that there wasn't much they could do about it. The Uchiha were brutal when it came to conquering clans. He winced at the thought of the Hyuga for an example. Some idiot clansman of the Uchiha had raped a woman of the Hyuga and now there was some mutation of the Sharingan because of the eye disease she carried. The Hyuga clan were genetically messed up because of their inbreeding and now there was some lower form of the Sharingan there.

"I understand the situation, brother," Izuna sighed.

"I don't think you comprehend the seriousness of the situation," Madara growled.

Izuna was grateful that Rei set down teapot on the table and placed a cup in front of Madara and then himself. He watched as she placed her petite hands upon Madara's shoulders and gently eased him into his seat and then poured him tea.

"We will gather the Uchiha and discuss this situation," Izuna calmly stated. "Yet, I don't believe the Senju are a clan to go back on their word."

Madara grimaced as he replied, "Power changes those."

* * *

…III…

* * *

Rei was very proud despite the pain she felt. Finally, her child had come into the world. The little girl was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. Rei gently ran her fingers along her daughter's head and could see and feel the soft beginnings of obsidian hair. She had the Uchiha's trademark pale skin and her eyes were shaped like almonds.

"She doesn't have my eyes or your own," Madara instantly pointed out.

Rei softly chuckled as she hugged her daughter closer and replied, "It is random but sometimes we birth blue eyed children."

Madara titled his head as he thought on that; he wished that more of her clansman were alive so he could see that. Regardless, this little girl held the traits of an Uchiha.

'My daughter,' he thought, slightly shocked.

"Hold her," Rei insisted, holding the small bundle out.

He wanted to protest. His hands were meant for weapons, not for children. Yet, the bundle was within his arms with dark sapphire eyes staring up at him in wonder. He didn't know what to say as he stared down at _his_ daughter. She blinked tired eyes at him and he carefully cradled her as he raised a large finger and gently traced her fingers.

'Just like her mother,' he thought with a chuckle.

The little girl cooed at him before trying to suck at his finer. He laughed at the action and sat on the bed, careful of his wife as he handed her their daughter back.

"What shall we call her?" Rei softly asked as she tightly held her daughter.

"Mangeyko," Madara suggested with no shame.

The look Rei gave him caused him to freeze and realized that naming his daughter after his Sharingan was not a good idea. He closed his eyes and thought of all the names he could, yet he could only think of battle techniques and weapons…and his Sharingan.

"Kagome," Rei softly whispered.

"Kagome?" Madara slowly questioned.

Rei's eyes were bright as she said, "After my elder sister."

As far as Madara knew, her family was dead. Something within his chest clinched at the thought, he nodded his head and softly repeated the name. There was nothing wrong with honoring those we loved. His daughter, Uchiha Kagome would carry the name of a loved one and the last name of power. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter and his wife.

'My…loved ones,' Madara thought with a sigh.

* * *

…IV…

* * *

Three days. It had only been three days since Kagome was born and there were riots inside the Uchiha compound. Rei was stiff, but held her daughter close as she moved out of her room. Softly, she whispered words of comfort for both her and Kagome. She pulled open the door to her room and softly gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

"Izuna!" Rei cried. She didn't know if she should cringe back or reach forward.

He was more pale than normal with beads of sweat gathering upon his face. It was then that she really took in the sight of the pink tinged bandage around his eyes. His eyes! Something had happened to eyes!

"Calm," Izuna advised her.

Despite his bandaged eyes, he still managed to place his hands upon her shoulders and give her a reassuring squeeze. Rei exhaled, figuring that if Izuna wasn't worried then nothing horrible must be going on. She jumped when she heard the roar of a crowd.

"What has happened?" Rei questioned as she gently rocked Kagome.

"Madara claimed that Senju wanted us destroyed and tried to bring about an uprising…"

Rei gasped at what he said. Terror squeezed her heart; her husband was a good man, but could jump to conclusions.

"He took my eyes and tried to gather more Uchiha to rise against Hashirama Senju."

Rei began to mutter to herself. This couldn't be happening. Madara was extreme, but he wasn't reckless. He should've known that the Uchiha had grown complacent in this time of peace. Izuna pulled her into a hug. She realized that tears were rolling down her face.

"You won't be harmed," Izuna assured her.

She was still kunoichi, what worried her was Madara. What would be the fate of her husband?

* * *

…V…

* * *

"You must stay here!"

"My husband is out there!" Rei screamed as she pushed Izuna away.

Another three days had passed and she had listened to the rumors. The Uchiha were calling Madara a power hungry fool. They whispered loud enough for her to hear and she now understood how Madara felt when he heard the whispers. Her heart ached as she strapped Kagome to her back in the sling. The sword easily slid into the sheath at her left hip. She couldn't battle with Kagome, but she didn't trust her daughter in the hands of those that opposed Madara.

'Who knows what they would do?' Rei thought.

Kagome would be the one to gain control of the Uchiha clan once she reached proper age and her Sharingan activated. They would never accept Izuna because of…his missing eyes. Kagome had to live to insure that things went right. Yet, she also felt torn. Madara was strong; an even match for Senju. She didn't want him to fight, but she heard his battle cry, the challenge. Despite the pain she felt, she gathered Kagome and escaped the compound. She would support her husband because he always did what was best for the clan.

Rei ran ignoring waves of chakra that pulsed, making the sky turn black and lightening birth. She squinted as she searched the village for signs of Madara. The ground shook as a cloud of smoke erupted outside the village. She knew that had to be them and she followed the clear path of destruction.

"Rei!"

She ignored Izuna's voice and pushed her chakra into her legs. Increasing her speed she made it outside the walls of Konoha and continued. Lunging, she took to the trees and froze as she gasped for air. The chakra she felt was sinister and immense. She heard a roar and realized it wasn't Madara or Hashirama. Rei bounded into the now desolate clearing and covered her mouth. She had heard of the chakra beasts, but seeing it was another story. She scowled, what had Madara done? Rei watched as Hashirama moved and dodged one of the beast's giant tails. That's when she saw familiar red hair held in tight buns.

"The Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki," Rei muttered.

This was a situation that was quickly becoming horrible in her view. She had just had lunch with Mito only a few days ago and now…this. Rei jumped from ragged edge to ragged edge, determined to reach her husband. She knew within her heart she could reason with Hashirama Senju, they were a kind clan. It was Madara that would be hard to reason with. Her eyes widened when a giant tail swept at her. Instinct demand she protect her child and she moved quicker than she thought possible. As she was airborne she caught sight of the eyes of the beast.

'Sharingan,' Rei despairingly thought.

He was controlling the beast to her horror. Something within, told her that there would be no reasoning with him. She had been so lost in thought that she failed to see the large fox's hand coming at her. Rei couldn't back flip and risk Kagome, she twisted so she take the brunt of the attack and crossed her arms hoping to protect herself long enough so she might brace for impact and keep Kagome safe.

"No!"

She had a moment to glance over at Madara before everything was whisked away into a world of black and red

* * *

…VI…

* * *

"I'm going to go Mama…to be with Inuyasha."

Rei Higurashi looked at her daughter and blankly stared. She had always known that Kagome's constant trips into the past weren't always safe. Yet, she figured her daughter deserved the life of a Shinobi and the closest she could get to that was being left to travel to the Sengoku era. Rei knew it was odd, but she wished her daughter to experience such things, because it would build her into the Uchiha she should be, not the common citizen she acted as.

'How is she to know?' Rei wondered.

The subject of her father was never spoken of. After that night, sixteen years ago she had found herself on the streets of this strange world. The technology she saw wasn't odd, but the fact that no one knew of Konoha startled her. As she stared up at the metal buildings and houses she knew that she wasn't where she should be.

'If it wasn't for…'

The man she had met was a kind face, soft features with wide brown eyes and short curly dark hair. He wasn't the sharp angular features of the Uchiha, but he had helped her despite the Kunai she had pulled on him. He had welcomed her into his Shrine with his father despite her odd dress and baby on her back. It had taken five long years of realizing that she would never return to her world. It wasn't as if she had any special ability or as if Madara…

"Mama?"

He hadn't sought her out and thought her dead, so she had moved on. Letting this new man raise her daughter as _his_ own and having another child that looked like this loving man. Rei would never regret having Kagome or Souta, but because she was last of her line this man had taken her surname to allow her name's survival.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Rei softly apologized. "I was caught up in memories."

Sapphire eyes that had darkened in the years softened as Kagome reached out and clung onto her mother. Rei clung onto her daughter, not wanting to let her go. Her daughter didn't deserve to be in this mundane world, no she deserved to have the title of Uchiha and be in Konoha. The tears came to her eyes and she knew that Kagome thought her tearful only over her decision to leave. She wanted to tell her daughter that this wasn't where she was meant to be, that the cursed jewel in her body was a fluke result of her chakra crystallizing because of the being near the beast. These people had such silly legends and it broke her heart; this life was almost a lie.

"Before you go," Rei exhaled the worlds. "You have to know something."

Rei had taken her daughter by the hand and led her to the attic. Despite the confused look, her daughter would hear these words no matter what. Even if she didn't believe them, she would hear them and let her mother's soul be at ease.

"You're stepfather brought me this trunk when I first arrived here," Rei softly muttered as she pushed open the door into the dusty room.

Kagome's hand tensed in her own and she knew she heard her words. Rei pulled her forward into the room scattering dust. She stared at the mahogany trunk as she licked her lips. A softly muttered Mama; and Rei flipped the latch and opened the trunk. The first thing she pulled out was one of the traditional Uchiha weapons that females carried. They were twin metal Tessen with the clan symbol painted upon it. The females didn't normally carry the large war fans, but were charged with twin fans that could hide upon their persons. Rei flicked her wrists and allowed twelve inches of metal to be released with ease.

"These are your birthright Kagome," Rei firmly stated.

Kagome pointed to the symbol and muttered, "It looks like a pokeball."

Rei rolled her eyes at her daughter's comment knowing she was trying to diffuse the situation and make light of it. She shook her head silently telling Kagome that now was not the time to joke around.

"We are not from this world," Rei firmly began. "I am a Kunoichi that hails from the Land of Fire, Wife to Uchiha Madara of Konoha…and you are his daughter."

The protests began at once and Rei did the only thing possible. She hadn't used her chakra in sixteen years, but she focused. The strength of her chakra was weakened over years of not being used, but the soft blue chakra manifested and she channeled it into her metal fan. A sharp turn of her wrist and she sent a small burst forward. Her daughter's eyes widened as the wood upon the attic wall was sliced. Kagome fell to her knees in the dust. Rei Higurashi kneeled and snapped the fans shut with a firm click before she placed them upon the ground.

Kagome could stare in shock as her mother reached into the trunk and pulled forth another object. It was the piece of material that had survived the years; that she had treasured. It was the last gift Madara had given her before she had gone into labor. She treasured the small item and she presented it to Kagome watching as her daughter let her eyes drop down to it.

"What is this?" Kagome mumbled.

"The last gift your real father gave me," Rei answered with a soft smile.

Within the palms of her hands was folded a charcoal scarf with the same fan emblem of red and white sewn into it. Hesitantly, Kagome reached out and touched the scarf, finding that it was as soft as silk.

"Then my Miko ki…"

"Is untrained chakra," Rei answered with a sad smile. "The supposed Shikon is a crystallized portion of your chakra from that night...a type of reserve. It just so happened to fit superstitious legends."

She pushed the scarf into her daughter's hands and watched as tears welled up in her sapphire eyes. Rei mentally laughed as she imagined her daughter dressed as a true Uchiha. Madara would be proud to see that she held such beauty and had the potential for such power.

"Why did you never tell me?" Kagome questioned, scarf clenched in her hands.

And this is where the story began. She told Kagome of their clan's destruction and told Kagome of how the Uchiha had kindly taken in the remaining Higurashi. And no, Souta was her half-brother. It all came down to that night when the Chakra beast had attacked. Rei explained that Madara truly wanted peace, but that Senju had gone about it the wrong way. Her father wanted what was right for the village and with the other Shinobi gathering, times were dangerous and Senju was taking the situation too lightly.

"Your father did what he had to do," Rei softly sighed. She looked into her daughter's and firmly stated, "He loved us so very much."

Kagome had to nod and agree because she had never heard her mother speak with such adoration. Even as she told her about the great Uchiha clan, her caramel eyes ignited with a passion she never thought possible. All Kagome knew was that this Madara, her father, had to be someone great. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Kagome stood up and unfolded the scarf. She was in her jeans and white shirt, but she tied it around her waist with the symbol proudly displayed in front.

"So, I can learn to use this…chakra?" Kagome questioned, intrigued.

She couldn't be crazy if she saw her mother use it. Her mother praised her natural ability saying she was a genius just like her father.

* * *

…VII…

* * *

Rei never understood why things had to happen to her in bouts of three, but today was the third day that since Kagome had taken to using her chakra. She was a natural much like her father. To Rei's humor, her daughter was already up the Goshinboku. It was only when she became overly excited that the use of her chakra faltered. Rei focused on helping Kagome gain control since she only channeled her chakra into weapons.

"I've never seen sister concentrate so much," Souta commented.

Rei chuckled as she heard Kagome's growl of anger from up in the branches. She reached out and ruffled her son's hair, no, she would never regret Souta. The boy was sweet just like his father. Still, Kagome had never been one to concentrate and this was amazing for her. Her daughter had never really been one for concentrating, but she was succeeding.

'It's genetics,' Rei thought with a fond smile.

Kagome balanced on the highest branch of the Goshiboku and stared up at the sky. She had decided that she would still go back to the past. Her heart longed for Inuyasha and since it seemed that Madara, her father, wasn't coming for them then there was really no point to hold back. She could always use her chakra in the past to help the villagers. She slowly let her eyes slip close and she held her hands to the sky with a sigh.

'I wish I could know him,' Kagome thought.

Rei watched her daughter with pride. She wasn't a fully trained Kunoichi, but she would be someday. Kagome reached for the sky and Rei chuckled, she missed the feeling of freedom she got from using her chakra. Rei tensed, something felt off. That's when she realized what felt so off. There was a high amount of chakra gathering. It almost felt like a chakra beast. Rei placed a hand on Souta's shoulder and ordered him to go find and stay with his grandfather.

"Kagome!" Rei called.

She realized that even though Kagome could control her chakra it didn't mean that she could sense it. It probably felt like something out of place. Her daughter's eyes snapped open and Rei lunged, channeling chakra into her legs as she moved toward Kagome. The sky had darkened and she was thrown backwards as a dark tunnel consumed Kagome. As she flew toward the ground she could hear Kagome scream before she hit the cement and everything went black.

* * *

…VIII…

* * *

"You're not only dickless…but incompetent as well."

"You summoned a girl…you're such a pervert."

Uzumaki Naruto nervously grinned as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't know why these types of things kept happening to him. He had mastered his Sage Mode and yet he had ended up summoning a girl instead of a toad. Granted, she was a good looking girl, but it was still odd. She carried no Hitai-ate and didn't look to like any creature he had seen summoned. Naruto leaned forward and poked Kagome in the cheek.

"Idiot," Sakura grumbled as she kicked him away.

Sai merely observed the situation as Naruto grumbled and Sakura kneeled beside the girl. She placed a glowing green hand above the female searching for injuries and glad to have found none. A frown pinched between her eyes, this female had a high amount of chakra.

"Sakura," Sai's voice had lost all emotion as he spoke, "step back."

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

His crystal blue eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was referring to. Tied around the girl's waist was a charcoal colored scarf with the Uchiha crest proudly displayed. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the back of her vest and pulled her away from the woman.

"Uchiha," Sai blandly stated.

This was an impossible situation. Sasuke had killed Itachi and there were no other Uchiha clan member's alive beside Madara. Sakura took in the pale features and the obsidian hair along with the almond shaped eyes. She did look like an Uchiha when you took in the finer details, but her eyes were a dark sapphire blue. Sakura startled, the girl was awake and staring at them with a curious expression. She moved like a civilian and she stumbled into a crouch at took all three of them.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kagome snapped, eyes focused on their Hitai-ate.

'Sharp like an Uchiha,' Sakura grimly thought.

Kagome realized she wasn't back at her shrine nor was she in the Sengoku era. What had happened? She had been practicing channeling chakra to her feet and balancing when the sky had suddenly darkened. She heard her mother's cry and then nothing else. Kagome noticed that these three children about her age seemed to be wearing the same symbol.

"Who are you?"

The one that bordered on pale gray had asked her the question. She stood to her height which wasn't great and stared him in the inky black eyes.

"I am Kagome," she only volunteered her first name, not wanting to use her last. "Now where are you from?"

"Konoha," the blonde blurted out causing her to tense.

'Father,' was the only word that came to mind.

* * *

…IX…

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she had entered Konoha. She had learned that the three that found her were Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. She had also met their leader, the Hokage, a busty blonde with a killer attitude. She now understood why the three Nin that found her were wary. Apparently, the Uchiha clan was all but extinct. It caused her heart to clench, knowing that her father was dead, but she was still hopeful. There was a matter of getting back to her world and she told Tsunade that she was from another dimension. She was glad that the people here weren't so closed minded on possibilities. Yet, the woman had weaved her fingers and pointedly stared at the Uchiha crest.

"Why do you wear that symbol?" Tsunade pointedly asked.

"I am searching for my father," Kagome calmly replied. There was no harm in telling her the truth since most had seen her in the village with the symbol.

"You have already heard of their demise?" Tsunade questioned, not sympathetically, but more cautiously. As an afterthought she added, "You said you come from different world."

Kagome had no choice but told her the story her mother told her, carefully leaving out her father's name. She could tell that Tsunade was not a stupid woman and told her the names that she only claimed to remember.

"He was fighting a Senju before my mother was sucked into another world," Kagome explained, tilting her head and hoping she looked confused.

"Senju," Tsunade muttered as her eyebrows furrowed. The last time an Uchiha had fought a Senju was…well, when Konoha was still new. As she stared at the young girl before her, she realized that couldn't be right. That would make Kagome very, very old and Kagome didn't appear old nor did she appear to be using her chakra to disguise her appearance.

"Mama mentioned a Hashirama," Kagome pointed out.

The blonde's eyes went wide at the name and Tsunade had to stop herself from standing in shock or reaching for her hidden Sake bottle. That would make Kagome the daughter of Madara, but there had been no mention of him having a family outside the younger brother, Izuna. This had to be a mistake because if that was the case, this girl was the daughter of a monster. She smiled hopefully at Tsunade and the woman felt dread. This Kagome couldn't be related to Madara. An escape or excuse to this dilemma came to her as she remembered one fine detail.

"Have you mastered your Sharingan?" Tsunade questioned, curious.

Judging by Kagome's confused face, she hadn't heard of the ability which left hope that she might not be the daughter of _that _monster.

* * *

…X…

* * *

No one would speak about the Uchihas, therefore she couldn't find anything out about the Sharingan. Her mother had briefly mentioned a special ability, but this was all so new it truly hadn't sunk in. She sighed as she wandered Konoha wondering if she would awake at any moment. A stubbed toe had her softly cursing and she decided she wasn't asleep.

"Hey Kagome!"

She lifted her gaze and dark sapphire met crystal blue. Granted, she discovered from Sai that this boy had accidentally summoned her. There were no hard feelings, only confusion. Naruto stopped in front of her and grinned down at her as he adjusted his Hitai-ate.

"Grandma Tsunade said I should help train you!"

That surprised her, but the Hokage must've been able to sense her chakra level. Kagome rolled her eyes to the sky and wondered if it would be so bad to train. Already, Naruto had done much for her. He had taken her into his apartment and allowed her a place to stay. In return, she had done major cleaning and taken to cooking meals for the teenager.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Kagome muttered, unsure.

Naruto's grin widened as he loudly stated, "It'll be no trouble! I'll have you trained in less than a couple days! Believe it!"

Naruto had then slung his arm over her shoulder and had taken off without waiting for a word. She spotted various shinobi around her age and a few older ones. She shut her eyes when everything blurred together. When Naruto came to halt, she opened her eyes and regained balance when he set her down. Kagome blinked and sighed, they were in a field and in the distance she could see a forest. She watched the blonde grin and she quickly explained what she knew about chakra. She knew that he became excited easily and didn't want another lecture on something she already knew. Naruto crossed his arms and then tapped his chin in thought.

"How about you teach me how to manipulate chakra?" Kagome suggested.

"Great idea!"

Kagome was grateful for the pink haired medic, Sakura. The woman had taken it upon herself to let her borrow clothes. Kagome still had no clue on how to make money. She could barely cook and held no talents that were marketable. Sakura had leant her a fishnet body suit and a black tank top and tight black workout shorts to wear. The only color her outfit had was the charcoal gray scarf that she was now wearing as a type of skirt. She still kept her gym shoes and had taken Naruto's advice about bandaging her dominant hand; which she also bandaged her knees and elbows.

Naruto made a symbol and she watched in a puff of white smoke as two more Narutos appeared. They grinned at her and she wondered how he had done such a thing. All the Narutos grinned at her as one began to explain that they needed three of them to do this move. Kagome watched as a blue light formed in the palm of his hand. The other two began to spin the blue light in opposite directions.

She looked at her hands and wondered if she could do the same thing. Kagome had summoned her Miko ki before, but she hadn't purposely tried to summon anything since she had begun to control her chakra. Concentrating, she focused on the harmony she felt when she had first gathered control. Maybe, all she had to do was expand the feeling throughout her body. Kagome concentrated and when she felt the same harmony she knew she had at least managed to summon it. She watched as her hands glowed white tainted with a blush of pink. Kagome grinned, but then it flickered and she watched as it shifted to a shade of light blue.

"Good job…"

"You just need…"

"To build endurance!"

Kagome could only blink as the three finished their sentences. Naruto sheepishly grinned as the two clones vanished. It seemed that she had good control, but she didn't have the endurance. From what he understood; she hadn't grown up in this lifestyle. So, he smiled and told her that he had the perfect training. Naruto took to the trees and Kagome followed after him. She made sure to keep her chakra channeled lightly into her feet as she jumped onto the branch.

"Try to keep your chakra focused on your feet as we run!" Naruto called out, the boy was already running.

He was an orange blur within the forest causing Kagome to twitch. There was no way she could run on branches and not fall off. She would surely lose focus and fall to some type of doom.

"Come on ya' slow poke!"

Kagome scowled at the playful insult and took off after him. A careful jump forward and her feet slipped as she landed on the branch. She heard the wood splinter as she applied too much chakra. Calming herself, she finally steadied and took another lunge forward. Five more jumps and she found she wasn't slipping off the branch to her delight. Kagome continued running; her lungs and muscles burned, but she found herself enjoying the freedom. This was something she had never experienced before and she was thoroughly entertained. She landed on a tree and froze for a moment. There was a weird vibe on the air that caused a tremor to travel down her spine.

"Kagome!"

Naruto's cry caused her break from her trance. She didn't feel the strange presence and missed the sight of golden eyes.

* * *

…XI…

* * *

"There is a girl."

_"She looks…delectable."_

"Too bad she's too lively!"

A snicker followed the comment. Dark eyes turned to the monochrome being that was currently merged with the forest floor. He tilted his head behind his orange swirl mask and observed the being that was one of the last of his remaining Akastsuki.

"What are you talking about?"

_"Nonsense, just nonsense from a muddled mind."_

"Hey!"

Uchiha Madara sighed as he fought to remain calm. Everything was going according to his plan and all he had to do was keep moving forward. Sasuke had finally taken Itachi's eyes and the Kages were finally ready to take his threat seriously. He crossed his arms, deep in thought. It was only a matter of time before all his work came to blossom. Some many years ago, he had started this and time had allowed him to win the battles that would win the war. His head clenched, he would rightfully claim all that the Senju had taken from him…even if some things could never fully return.

_"Kagome…"_

Madara paused at the name and he focused his attention back on the black half of Zetsu. The dark half was rude, but he seemed to be sane compared to his lighter counterpart.

"What did you say?" Madara calmly questioned.

Golden eyes focused on Madare, his figure was stiff with something Zetsu couldn't name. He narrowed his golden eyes in thought. The girl had been spoken of previously and he hadn't reacted.

_'Curious.'_

'Amusing is more like it,' the lighter side laughed.

"What name did you say?" Madara questioned again, patience almost gone.

_"Kagome,"_ the black side hissed.

Madara did flinch at the name. Zetsu smirked at the reaction; it wasn't very often that Tobi acted…well not like Tobi.

"There are whispers that she is…_Uchiha."_

That was impossible. Uchiha Kagome could not exist in this world. He had sent his wife and daughter somewhere he didn't even know. The ability had been so new and all he knew was that he had to save them. Of course, he hadn't realized that he would never see them again. His fist clenched again, if it weren't for Senju, they would've never been in danger.

"Bring this girl to me," Madara sternly ordered.

Zetsu arched a black brow in surprise. Madara rarely asked him to retrieve anything other than the rings. He had on more than one occasion ordered him to stay out of the way of battle and enemies. To order him after a female, this was strange. Yet, he wouldn't disobey Tobi, because Tobi was a good boy and knew what he was doing.

"And Zetsu," Madara calmly drawled. "I want her alive and unharmed."

"Spoil sport," his white half groaned before they vanished.

* * *

…XII…

* * *

"She looks like a brat to me."

"Isn't that all Uchiha?"

"Kakashi-sensei…Sai," Sakura sighed with a frown.

They weren't biased toward the new girl; it was the symbol she bore. It meant a friend lost to Kakashi, a friend lost to Naruto and Sakura, a history of violence, and finally the symbol of a just being a replacement. This Kagome was excelling in her training with Naruto; it surprised Kakashi all the more. Who would've thought that Naruto could help train someone when he still acted like a brat? Yet there was Kagome; channeling chakra into the metal fans that bore the Uchiha symbol. A flick of her wrist and they watched as a thin blade of chakra shot from the fan and sliced a nearby tree. The fans snapped shut and they watched a familiar set of symbols dance across her hands before she opened a single fan raised it to her lips.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

She used her fan to guide the smoke that poured from her mouth and she puffed up her cheeks and they watched as the fireball shot from her mouth. She shouldn't have been able to form such a technique despite the chakra they all sensed within her. Kagome came from a world where she had never been trained and was now here, being trained by the number one knuckleheaded ninja.

"How many times has she practiced that Jutsu?" Kakashi questioned eyeing an excited Naruto.

"Twice!" Naruto cheered.

Kagome used her open fan to wave away the smoke from her mouth. She licked her lips and looked over as Sakura gave her a wary thumb up. This girl wasn't a shinobi, but she was sure picking up the finer points rather quickly. Kakashi softly hummed beside her causing Sakura to glance at him.

"Do you think she's Uchiha?" Sakura softly asked.

Kakashi shrugged and replied, "Not sure."

"Let's spare!" Naruto cheered.

Kagome still hadn't built proper endurance, Kakashi could see that by the way her chest heaved for breathe. The girl nodded and he had to admit that she was determined then most Kunoichi this day and age. He watched as she slipped into a fighting stance and waited for Naruto to attack first. Their eyes widened as monochrome hands reached from the Earth and grasped her ankles. A firm tug and Kagome screamed as she was pulled into the ground. She slammed her closed fans into the ground to stop herself from fully going under. Kagome tired to kick her legs, but found firmly restrained.

Kakashi was the first to react, he reached Kagome and grabbed her by fabric of her tank top and pulled. She was freed, but she didn't feel any safer as he pulled her away.

_"Feisty, I like a good fight."_

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome snapped as she glared at the area.

She watched giant plant like extensions emerge from the ground. It was like a Venus flytrap extending forth and snapping at her legs as her Kakashi took to the air with her in his arms. Kagome's eyes widened at the attack and she cursed as she saw the being that was in the middle of the plant. Only half of the monochrome man was smiling at her as the white side lifted a hand and waved at her.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, keeping the squeak from her voice.

"Akatsuki," Sakura growled as she took her side by Naruto, Sai following suit.

'Akatsuki,' Kagome thought.

"Come here little girly…_before I come and get you!"_

Two voices, Kagome realized. That meant that this monochrome being had two personalities. Her hand's tightened on her fans she stepped back, the urge to run heavy in her gut. She had already faced her fair share of evil beings and didn't want to be involved in this.

"What do you want with Kagome, Aloe Vera?" Naruto growled.

Sakura sighed at the nickname, it hadn't insulted him the first time and she was sure he wasn't insulted now. Zetsu merely chuckled at the name, both voices synchronized as they chuckled.

"We don't want her…_but her father does,_" Zetsu replied.

'So…that's the big mystery,' Kakashi wearily thought as he briefly wondered why so much drama fell upon them.

Zetsu charged and Kakashi pulled four kunai into each hand. This being was a member of the Akatsuki and a S-Ranked criminal. There wasn't much known about him other than he worked for Uchiha Madara and apparently now wanted Kagome. It hadn't really settled into his mind, but Kagome was related to Madara. That couldn't be possible, the man was much too old to have sired a child and Kagome was too young to be an heir.

"Father," Sakura muttered and he knew that she and Sai were quickly putting the pieces together.

"Got her!"

Kagome screamed as white arms wrapped around her. She reacted and channeled her chakra into her feet. She lifted them and slammed into the knees of her attacker. His arms loosened and she twisted in his arms and used her chakra charged fans to slice through them without hesitation. She watched as the white clone melted into goo and she kicked the goop off the branch. The Uchiha clan was dead and there was no way that her father could be alive.

"Do not engage!" Kakashi called out, "back to the village!"

"Yeah right!" Naruto shouted. "This ugly plant wants Kagome and he isn't getting her!"

"Sakura!"

She scowled, Naruto had already faced Pain and she doubted this monochrome freak could be anymore possible. He grinned suddenly at her, as if knowing her thoughts. She sunk down into a fighting stance.

"_Run and I'll follow…_and I'll gladly kill your friends along the way."

They couldn't lead him toward the village. It was still weak from Pain's attack and most of their Shinobi were still recovering. Kagome remembered the damaged sections and how the village was working to rebuild. Four kunai sped at Zetsu and she watched him vanish back into the ground. Sakura slammed a fist into the area and she heard laughter as the ground spilt and debris clouded the air. This wasn't a good sign.

'Always attracting trouble,' Kagome sourly thought.

"Come and get me!" Kagome shouted before taking off, opposite of the village.

She had a moment to hear cursing from those that were protecting her. Naruto's yell for her was the loudest, but she wasn't going to let them get injured because of her. Chakra focused on her legs, she kept up the speed. Monochrome hands reached out from a tree limb and she jumped up to grasp onto a branch above her in order to swing over the attacker. White hands gripped her wrists as she swung and she kicked her leg out and to catch the emerging white face in the none present nose. She fell as he lost his grip on her and she pulled free and fan and dug it into the bark of a tree. Kagome slowed her descent and bent her knees to break the fall as she landed on her feet.

_"You're just like your father…_she's a pest!"

_"Shut up!"_

'Father.'

The Hokage had specifically stated that the Uchiha clan was dead. She had even walked the compounds and discovered that it was a ghost town. Yet, here was this being talking about a father that had really had no knowledge of. Kagome dodged the hands as they appeared from somewhere else. She brought the chakra fans forward and watched the being jump backwards. This one wasn't a clone and she was sure that he didn't want to lose his arms. When he didn't charge her she found herself facing confusion. There were no other attacks and he was just standing there.

"Family must…_stick together."_

She felt something twist around her calves and knew it was too late. Her eyes shot to her feet and she looked down to see white foam extending up from her sneakers and snaking its way passed her knees. Kagome tried to kick it off only to have it extend further.

"That clone…_was a brilliant decoy for our trap._

Kagome didn't dare slice at her own legs and risk cutting them off. She cursed herself for getting distracted. The sound of grass crunching told her that Zetsu was coming closer. She looked up into his expressionless face and felt panic. Wherever he was going to take her was bound to be horrible. Kagome struggled against the white and watched it slither its way up her body. Her left hand hit it the white foam and became plastered into the mess. She watched as it fully covered her left arm.

"No, no, no," Kagome repeated as she tried to pull her left arm free.

"These Uchiha are supposed to be great…_so pitiful."_

Kagome slammed her eyes shut wished for some way to get out of this.

"We should kill her and save Madara the disappointment."

"_That's treacherous you moron."_

"Madara."

Her mother had given her a name. She had said Uchiha Madara was her father. This being was speaking so freely of him. The mention of his name had caused something within her to rise. If there was a chance her father was alive, she would survive. Kagome's eyes snapped open and the eerie glow of crimson with a single tomoe caused Zetsu to pause.

_"Oh shit."_

"Hehehe…you cursed."

_"Pay attention!"_

Something was different. The harmony of the synchronized chakra was now flooding her head giving her sight clarity. She could see perfectly and could see now that this attack was flawed. Kagome snapped her fan in her right hand shut and channeled her chakra into the tip. She quickly stabbed into the foam that was becoming more like putty. A few simple touches and her left arm was free. Quickly, she repeated the process and truly kicked the goop away from her body. Lifting her eyes, she glared at the monochrome being. It looked like the girl was an Uchiha to his surprise. She may have activated her Sharingan, but he was more experienced. Zetsu dodged the swipe of her left and blocked her right arm under the elbow. He attempted to twist her arm around, but she saw through that and he found a chakra enhanced knee meeting his lower abs.

"Ow!"

_"Pay attention!"_

Kagome twisted and around his body and he found a fan underneath his chin, pressing into his throat.

"This sucks."

The fan pressed harder into his throat and he chuckled. He wondered if she knew he could regrow any part that went missing. That was something he would keep to himself in case she found that she liked tearing into him.

"You know Uchiha Madara?" Kagome questioned.

He felt her warm breath on his neck and realized her other fan was pressed into his lower back. So, she wasn't foolish. Yet, by her breathing he could tell she was exhausted.

_"He wants to meet you…_so stop being difficult!"

Kagome blinked and her vision became dull again. She wondered how this being accomplished anything with all the arguing it did. Digging the blade into his neck, she silenced his grumbling and felt a soft chuckling. She didn't know if she should trust this creature, but she wanted to meet this Madara.

"Kagome!"

She pulled her fans back and clicked them shut at Naruto's call. Licking her lips she turned back and saw that Zetsu was already facing her. His arms crossed inside those plant extensions.

"Kagome!"

_"Tick tock…_time to make a choice."

Kagome glanced at Zetsu and noticed that his black hand was extended to her.

She took it without hesitation.

* * *

…XIII…

* * *

Uchiha Madara had never dreamed of seeing the infant he had lost all those years ago. He had searched the nations for them, but nothing. Even after perfecting the Space/Time Jutsu he still could never recall the location he had sent them. It was like they were no longer on this planet.

"We're back…_and we've got company."_

He had been surprised at many moments in his life, but as Zetsu pulled the woman from the ground he believed he was shocked. Her eyes were tightly shut, her form petite, and her hair was obsidian. She opened her eyes to reveal dark sapphire orbs that instantly focused on him and then narrowed.

'Rei used to give me that look when she was mad,' Madara thought, it arrived unbidden.

She pulled away from Zetsu and scowled as he chuckled at her. It was then that he saw the silk scarf worn around her waist, the clan symbol proudly displayed. He felt his heart clench; that article he recognized.

"She's got your eyes," the white side cackled.

Despite that she was within enemy company, he watched as she stood proudly, despite her short height. She glared with her almond shape eyes directed at him and then she spoke in a voice that though afraid, held authority.

"You are Uchiha Madara."

Sapphire eyes, he thought. He had seen the crystal blue eyes of the Namikaze clan, but he had never seen such a shade before Kagome had been born. In all his years of life, he had never seen sapphire eyes.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" Madara questioned, curious as to how she would handle herself.

She studied him just as he was studying her. It was true that he saw the resemblance to Rei and he knew that no one alive knew of Rei. Higurashi Rei and the daughter he never knew were perfectly sealed secrets; secrets that were no longer spoken of. He could see that she wasn't a trick; her chakra was naturally flowing and his eyes weren't clouded.

"I am searching for the truth," Kagome firmly stated.

Zetsu shifted behind her and the fans were clicked open and the Uchiha symbol was bared again. He recognized the items and knew that no one would make those things in this day. He also doubted that Sasuke remembered the females using such weapons. There was only one way that she could've gotten such weapons and it was shocking. Yet, the proof he needed surfaced as her crimson eyes focused on his.

'Newly awakened,' he thought with delight.

"I am the truth; my daughter," Madara proudly stated.

* * *

…XIV…

* * *

Higurashi…no Uchiha Kagome had learned many things since she had left the Konoha village. She believed that she had discovered her father and like her mother, he had odd habits. He had explained the battle; how Konoha had suppressed the Uchiha and eventually tried to expel him for taking a stand.

_Everyone but your mother opposed me…_

Her mother had never spoken ill of Madara. She had seen that the Uchiha clan no longer existed in Konoha, the compound a ghost town. It was difficult to believe such a thing since the villagers she had met had been so kind. It was during the battle with Hashirama Senju, that everything went wrong. He admitted that he had controlled a beast in order to take control of Konoha. It was only during the battle when Rei had arrived that he realized his mistake and tried to save them.

_I was reckless…_

Nothing was left in Konoha for him, so he left, determined to find a way to save them and determined to rightfully take back Konoha. Unfortunately, the second battle hadn't gone over well and he was defeated again. Kagome shut her eyes as she sat in thought, that was when Konoha ordered a young boy, a young Uchiha to slaughter his clansmen. Her hands clenched, it was such a terrible way to deal with things.

"I don't know what to think," Kagome muttered.

_"Blood is thicker than water…_and much tastier."

She opened her eyes and stared down at the ground. Zetsu was there, partially out of the ground and grinning up at her. The man was strange, but oddly kept her company when Madara wasn't around. Kagome glared at him with a smirk on her face as two tomoes danced in her eyes.

_"_You've got…_daddy's eyes."_

"What do you want Zetsu?" Kagome calmly drawled.

"I want you to stop moping," the white side stated.

_"Idiot! Don't talk to her as such!"_

"Then what is the truth?" Kagome questioned, breaking up their argument.

The white side laughed as the dark stated, "_It's all a matter of perception."_

The sound of boots hitting the floor told her that Madara was back. He was probably ready to train her some more. It seemed that priorities had changed, because he had stated that it was his goal to make her stronger. She wasn't comforted by the silence of his mask or the grinning shark man that stared at her through beady eyes. Kagome got to her feet and gave a bow toward Madara.

"Father."

"Father!" The shark man barked. "I didn't think you'd be paternal material!" His eyes shifted back to her, "Or breed midgets."

It was only thanks to his strength that he managed to catch her fist in his hand. His eyes widened at the chakra she had put behind the punch. The two tomoe in both her eyes told him easily that this girl was an Uchiha, whether she was Madara's daughter or not was still unknown. Her glare caused him to smirk.

"This is Kisame, he'll be taking over your training for a bit," Madara calmly said.

She heard Zetsu snicker in the background and watched Kisame give her a grin. If it wasn't for the pointed teeth she would say he was giving her a sly look. He released her fist and watched as she crossed her arms and cocked a hip. Kisame assessed her and noticed that she held two shut fans in her sash. Her body was slender and she didn't look like she held much strength.

"You have been doing well with your Sharingan," Madara praised, "but you need someone that will show no mercy."

'Wonderful,' Kagome dryly thought as she looked up to Kisame.

Madara moved forward and she felt a brief brush of his gloved hand against her hand. He had hugged her once, only once. She supposed when you lived constantly on the run with enemies everywhere, then you were prone to be less than touchy. Yet, that brief touch communicated more than all the hugs and praises in the world. That brief contact also caused Kisame to arch a brow and cause Zetsu to go silent.

"Make yourself worthy of the Uchiha name, Kagome," Madara ordered.

She turned and watched him watch away. Zetsu silently followed the Uchiha without another word. Kagome slightly jumped when she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder.

"Ready, kid?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah," Kagome muttered. "I think I am."

What was the truth? She truly believed that this man was her father. He had revealed his face to her. Showed her that time had aged him horribly and that his mission to show the world the truth had tired him. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that he was her father. So, she vowed that she would prove herself to him; she would become stronger and fight alongside him. It wasn't that she wanted to harm anyone and she knew the wrong that was cast upon Madara and their family could never be righted, but they could tell the world the truth. She would be by his side as family should and not abandon him.

A firm poke in her head had her blinking and glaring at a large blue index finger upon her forehead, "Wake up, kid."

She pushed away the hand and realized that they were outside the base in a very rocky field. Kagome didn't consider herself the type to stereotype, but Kisame looked like the type to use water. Zetsu had thoroughly explained the elements in great detail. And this rocky field, it didn't look like it would help him out at all.

"Madara said you're using the Sharingan like a pro," Kisame stated as he removed the black cloak with red clouds.

She didn't like how this conversation was already starting. With a small smile, she gave a nod and made sure not to take her eyes off him. He cracked all his knuckles with audible pops and smirked at her.

"You're going to need it," Kisame stated as he reached behind him and grasped a hilt.

Kagome stiffened as she reached for her own fans and flicked them open, the Sharingan blazing in her eyes. He put his sword down and Kagome swore it wiggled dejectedly and then he vanished before her eyes. Madara had explained to her what the Sharingan was capable of, but only if she was powerful enough.

_You will be powerful enough…you are my blood….my flesh…_

Her mother had always told her that her father would be proud of her, but she never took those words into account, because Souta's father was always proud. It was like she could do no wrong and never let him down. But now, she could fail and she realized, if she did fail that meant losing another father. She brought her fans up just in time to block the barrage of water. It sprayed her clothes and covered the small pit they were in up to her ankles.

'He is water based,' Kagome thought.

She wouldn't fail. She couldn't fail. Failure meant losing something that suddenly meant more to her because it was real. Her heart ached at the thought of losing a father; of suddenly gaining that void back.

_Different seal combinations make different jutsu…_

She still wasn't familiar with the seals and what they were associated with, but training with Naruto proved that she didn't need them.

'Endurance, concentration, and determination,' Kagome firmly thought.

She had learned the seals to perform the Fireball Jutsu, but that wouldn't serve what she wanted to do. Kagome deeply inhaled and Kisame watched as she made a snake seal. She exhaled and he brought up a wave of water to block the attack. He frowned when he realized she had spit out a type of oil. She made a tiger seal and jumped from the water and he realized too late what this little girl was capable off. The smoke was pouring from her mouth and she spat with a smirk on her face, the fireball raced toward him and engulfed the tiny lake he formed. It was an eruption of fire that consumed the water and left charred earth and steam behind.

The Earth shook and she took to the air as the ground below her exploded. Her crimson eyes widened as she watched Kisame come at her. Gravity took hold and she fell forward into his clutches, his hands wrapped around her ankles and she found herself being thrown back toward the Earth with nothing to cushion her fall. Her mind raced as she imagined every bone in body breaking and she hissed at the thought.

'Think, think, think!'

She hadn't seen him perform the Jutsu, but she remembered what it felt like. Kagome slammed her eyes shut and curled into a ball before she uncurled like she was diving into water. She disappeared into the steam leaving Kisame confused. He didn't smell blood and didn't know what to think as he landed. The steam cleared and there was clearly no Kagome in sight. He wondered how Madara would feel if his only daughter was killed.

'Not good,' Kisame assumed.

Madara had already shown he cared in more ways than one and that alone meant something serious. The Uchiha made sure to keep his emotions out of the picture and that wasn't happening at the moment.

"Gotcha!"

Petite hands wrapped around his ankles and he looked down in surprise to see Kagome sticking out of the ground holding onto him. She gave a tug and his eyes widened…only for nothing to happen. The obsidian haired girl kept tugging and tugging, until he finally sighed. He reached down and picked her up by the back of tank top and grinned.

"Nice try kid," Kisame honestly said.

She had done a good job, but she wouldn't last in a true battle. Kagome wasn't hardened to violence and something told him that she would never truly be a hardened warrior. It was probably because her eyes were so full of life, unlike that dead shade of Uchiha gray or black. She crossed her arms as she hung in the air and looked away.

"Give me a few weeks and you'll be ready to beat daddy dearest up," Kisame offered.

He saw the corner of her lip twitched and then she smirked as she asked, "Promise?"

Kisame grinned; he had just found a new source of entertainment.

* * *

…XV…

* * *

Kagome silently sat at the small rickety table with Madara. He rarely removed his mask and she found herself becoming accustomed to the single eye that was viewable. What use was a face if she could easily read body language? Kagome watched as he stared down at the bowl in front of him, the steam of the broth causing a thin layer of condensation to form on the orange swirls of his mask.

"What is this?" He calmly questioned as he looked up at her.

It wasn't that he ate badly, but he hadn't experienced homemade food in decades. To come back and have it sitting on the table amazed him.

"Why father, its food," Kagome calmly answered.

He scowled at the comment, but as her face relaxed into a teasing smile he found his irritation quickly dying. She moved around the small table and the thud of her chair told him that she moved closer to him. She used her chopsticks to point out each ingredient and then she explained the broth she had made with a secret ingredient.

"It's Oden!" Kagome proudly declared.

He couldn't help but feel moved by the innocent smile on her face. If she had grown up with him would she still be this innocent? Madara felt a sour twinge as his logical side firmly cemented the 'no' into him. He ignored his logic and removed his mask. It would be rude to treat her hospitality with bad manners. Madara used his chopsticks to grab a floating veggie and he scooped it into his mouth. His tongue tingled as the unique flavor of the veggie exploded in his mouth along with the broth it had absorbed. Quickly, he used the spoon to gather broth and sip it.

'Divine,' he thought.

"What's the secret ingredient?" Madara calmly asked as he took another sip.

Kagome gave him the biggest grin ever as she smartly replied, "Love."

His irritation was suddenly back.

* * *

…XVI…

* * *

Sweat soaked the band that held back her hair. She ducked another punch and leaned to the right to avoid the left hook and then flipped back to miss the collision of legs against her midsection. Sparing against a man where you barely reached his chest was a disadvantage and she knew if she got hit, it would badly hurt. Her ribs were still aching from yesterday's spar. Kagome wasn't happy with the pain as it stung her and reminded her of the rewards of failure. She was proud as she dodged a fist coming straight down for her head. Her Sharingan had always shown her the attacks before they happened, but now she had gained the speed to actually dodge.

Her body ached, but she could use her Sharingan, chakra, and still keep breathing. Kagome lunged forward and swept under Kisame's large arm and slammed her elbow into his side. She groaned, it was like hitting cement. His laughter echoed in the plain and she swore he could read minds. Kagome changed tactics and slammed a chakra concentrated palm into his spine. She actually heard him growl and barely missed the elbow headed for her face. Kagome ducked and kicked a leg out, hitting him in the knee with her heel. Her eyes widened as he brought his full weight down on her. She sunk into the ground, grateful for copying Zetsu's technique. She couldn't make herself invisible, but if she tweaked her chakra right, she could make her chakra blend in with the physical energies of earth.

Kisame's hand shot through the earth and she yelped as he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. She found herself airborne as he tossed her like potato. Kagome twisted in the air as she went over the Jutsus that father had been having her copy. He always made sure to not allow her to copy something that would harm her. Her chakra was finally enduring, but it was still fairly new. Kagome hoped that Kisame wasn't hoping for her to attack. She saw him push off the ground and she knew it was time. Kagome slammed her hands together and acted as if she were diving again. He was upon her and she reacted. Her palm struck his forward and she gripped his shoulders. Using gravity, she flipped him and they spun toward the earth.

Kagome clung to him using her chakra enhanced limbs to hold onto him. She groaned as her muscles burned and then they impacted with the ground, sinking through the surface. Kagome climbed out of the Earth and grinned at sight of Kisame's legs sticking out of the ground. She shook her head and relaxed. It wasn't until Kisame's legs turned to water that she cursed her mistake, but the kunai was at her throat.

"You used too much chakra and you couldn't detect a simple clone," Kisame scolded.

Kagome didn't say a word, but she suddenly faded from sight and he stepped back, shocked. She had used an illusion! He didn't know she could do that! A solid kick to the back of his head had him falling forward, but not before he spun and kicked out Kagome's legs. She fell forward and he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground with the kunai at her throat.

"Nice try," Kisame praised and then added with a sharp smile, "kid."

* * *

…XVII…

* * *

"Kagome."

She stopped trying to braid her hair and gave up. Turing around she saw Madara standing in the doorway, without his mask. Confusion struck her first, but then he approached her holding a small box in his hands.

"It's your birthday," Madara simply replied.

She was stunned. It had been decades to him, yet he still remembered the day of her birth. Her hands shook, but his ungloved hands covered her own and he urged her to open the gift. She pulled the simple blue ribbon from the box and lifted the lid. Inside the small box sat a simple gift, a silver chain and a charm. When she lifted the necklace from the box she realized that the charm was a black tomoe.

"This is…"

"There's more," Madara interrupted her.

Kagome reached inside and the black cloth that had the necklace resting upon it was not just material. She fully pulled it out and unfolded it to reveal a long sleeved black jacket that would come to her thighs. She dropped the gifts to Madara's dismay and lunged at him. He tensed as her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into him and hugged him.

"Thank you, dad."

Madara paused and then wrapped his arms around her. He was a father and she was his daughter. She would be treated as such and when he finally controlled the world, she would his princess in a world of lies. He would make sure she was forever happy. Rei and Kagome were the only ones that hadn't betrayed him and he would treasure what he had left.

'Daughter,' Madara thought.

It was strange, but perfect.

* * *

…XVIII…

* * *

Kisame was dead. He had committed suicide in order to protect the organization. To make matters worse, she knew that something wicked was coming. She had seen the stranger with scales enter their lair and she didn't like him one bit. Even as Zetsu held her back, she still wanted to kick him out. She wanted a moment for mourning.

"He would've tasted good…_I doubt it."_

Kagome punched Zetsu with a growl. She knew of what he ate and it disgusted her, but she overlooked it. Justifying his actions by saying it was only dead bodies. But, she wouldn't allow him to entertain the thought of consuming Kisame. The strange Shinobi had trained her and had been a friend. Zetsu adjusted his jaw and groaned.

"What a funny little girl."

She turned her glare to the man with scales and scowled. Zetsu's black hand gripped her arm while his white half chuckled and mentioned he'd like to see a fight. Madara stepped between her and the man.

"I didn't know you to have a heart Madara," he commented.

"Don't speak ill of my father!" Kagome growled.

The snake man grinned and rumbled, "Heiress to your power."

"Speak now Kabuto or I'll kill you," Madara calmly advised.

"The army you want," Kabuto began, "has a price."

'Army,' Kagome thought.

She knew that Madara, her father, was starting a movement that would shake the world. Kisame had told her to trust Madara, that he would reveal everything in time and it would be the greatest truth ever. Yet, as she stared at Kabuto she felt that he was dealing in too many shades of gray. Kabuto's eyes slipped toward her and she felt a spike a Madara's chakra. She tensed and Zetsu moved in front of her, pushing her behind his larger mass. He had already agreed to give Kabuto Sasuke, but he would not give this creature her daughter. Once Sasuke was gone that would mean that Kagome would truly be one of the last Uchiha.

"I want one of the Zetsu's to further my research," Kabuto stated.

"There's more of you?" Kagome questioned as she gripped Zetsu's cloak.

He looked over her shoulder and grinned at her, his fully golden eye glinting in the light.

"Agreed."

* * *

…IXX…

* * *

"Inhale."

Her lungs filled with air and she felt chakra gather in her gut.

"Exhale."

Smoke escaped her nostrils as she slowly exhaled.

"You are Uchiha and don't need hand seals…concentrate!"

Kagome did concentrate and she inhaled deeply. The chakra burned her gut and she harshly exhaled. The fire burned her throat and smoke caused her eyes to water, but she spat a fireball out. It was larger than her normal attack and she was proud. She saw the way Madara's head tilted to the left as he studied the destruction she wrought upon a couple of trees.

"Very good," Madara murmured.

She was daddy's little girl and would follow in his footsteps. Kagome would become powerful; she would earn the name Uchiha with sweat and hard work. Her mother would be proud of everything she was doing. He crossed the distance and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Kagome, how deeply do you trust me?" Madara questioned. His gaze firmly watched her, waiting for a lie.

"You're my father," Kagome replied, "what is there not to trust?"

He didn't detect any dishonesty.

"It's time for a mission," Madara calmly stated.

He would show her that blood was thicker than water and insure that doubt would never come into play.

* * *

…XX…

* * *

_"They will kill you."_

Zetsu was not known for comforting others. It didn't surprise her that he was reacting so negatively to Madara's plan. He was going to let her go back to her Konoha friends, for just a bit of a visit. In fact, he told her to relax and not start trouble. It wasn't like she would, but he just wanted to clarify that she wasn't a threat.

"And then I'll eat your body."

Kagome turned her gaze to Zetsu and glared at him. She exhaled smoke through her nose as a warning. He merely laughed at her while his black side tried to shut up his other half. Zetsu stopped moving, but kept running. He was supposed to accompany her to a safe distance and then she was on her own.

* * *

…XXI…

* * *

They didn't trust her. He had said that Konoha Shinobi always jumped to conclusions, but she wanted to believe different. You couldn't just give a whole village the same label, it wasn't right. Yet, they had attacked her thinking her foe. She had tried to reason with them, saying that she needed to know the truth. When the last attack came at her, she had activated her Sharingan and that's when things got real messy.

"It's true," Sakura had muttered.

"She's the offspring of that monster."

Kagome hadn't had time to see who had said that, but she reacted. Her body twisted to avoid the attacks and she tried her best to dodge. It was only when one got too close that she reacted. Her fist struck and she knocked the Shinobi out cold, his body fell to the ground.

They wouldn't see reason. She had declared that Madara hadn't sent her as a spy, that she couldn't be controlled, but the attacks continued. Crimson eyes narrowed and she saw the silver hair Nin, Kakashi in the distance. She spat the fireball out from her gut and marveled at the sheer size. Its heat warmed her skin and then it soared toward all those that were attacking. Kagome sunk into the ground before they recovered and she vanished.

* * *

…XXII…

* * *

"You're sentimental…like those Konoha fools."

Kagome glared at the boy sitting across from her. She knew that father had told her to feed and care for him, but he was being a brat. It didn't matter that she was injured from her fight and flight, because this boy showed no mercy. Granted, these were the first words he spoke, but the looks he had given her spoke loud enough.

"You're a brat," Kagome simply stated and turned her back to him.

Uchiha Sasuke; that was who this brat is. He was a friend of Naruto and Sakura and now he was just as determined to kill Naruto and destroy Konoha. She understood that Konoha had ordered the execution of their clan, but she didn't believe the entire village deserved to be slaughter. A hand slapped the covered gash on her arm causing her to hiss.

"They would kill you without a second thought," Sasuke stated. The white bandage instantly stained red as the wound reopened. She snatched her arm back, but not before throwing the plate with his meal onto the table. It clattered and then the kitchen went silent once more.

Sasuke listed every wrong Konoha had ever committed in great detail as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. She had to admit, a part of her felt wronged for being attacked when she meant no harm. It had to be a mistake, but Sakura and the others had recognized her instantly before they attacked. She hated to believe Sasuke's words, but they sounded so true.

"Will you let them harm your only living family?" Sasuke asked; his eyes accused her harshly.

Before she could reply, he was already pushing away from the table. He tilted his head as if he could hear something. A smirk was her only goodbye and he rushed out of the kitchen.

He must've heard the sound of war and answered its call.

* * *

…XXIII…

* * *

Kagome had heard the army march out of the lair and she knew that her father was going to war. The thought of war didn't bother her that much because she had already experienced it once. All that she worried for was her father. He was the only person in this world that mattered anymore. Madara was the only person she truly had left. Kagome simply shut her eyes and rested, he had ordered her to stay here and she wouldn't disobey. He had told her what was going to happen and she had no reason not to trust him.

'At least I won't get attacked,' Kagome thought.

* * *

…XXIV…

* * *

The war hadn't gone how her father had planned it. It turned out that Naruto had such a strong will that he refused to give up. Kagome smirked; she knew she had sensed something special about the boy. She didn't know if she should feel glad that Naruto won or angry. Kagome was bitter about how the Konoha Nin had treated her. Of course, she would do the same if a supposed threat came for her father. Kagome felt a surge of familiar chakra and perked up. He finally returned from losing. She pushed away from the table and began to move toward the chakra source. When she got closer that's when she realized something strange, there with different chakra sources near Madara.

Kagome didn't hesitate to activate her Sharingan. She spotted the one's that followed Madara back. It appeared that Zetsu hadn't made it back nor had Sasuke. She would think on them later, all that mattered was her father. Kagome gripped Madara's shoulder and she winced when she felt blood soak through his black material and onto her palm.

"Relax," Kagome eased as she focused on the three that were approaching.

She moved in front of Madara's injured formed and removed the fans from her sash.

"Where are Sasuke and Zetsu?" Kagome calmly questioned.

"Sasuke is captured….Zetsu is missing," Madara answered.

Madara groaned in pain and she knew that he couldn't take much more. She flicked a fan open and smacked a kunai from the air. Kagome dropped into a defensive stance and watched as crystal blue eyes widened in shock.

"Ka-Kagome!" Naruto stuttered.

Kagome smiled as she honestly said, "Congratulations on winning, it's good to see you well."

"She's protecting Madara!" Sakura shouted.

"Her eyes," Naruto muttered.

He finally noticed the three tomoe spinning in her crimson gaze. Naruto honestly could say that seeing an Uchiha honestly smile with those eyes was creepy. He looked to the injured Madara and then felt a rise in chakra. Holding out his arm, he caught the angry Sakura.

"Attacingk me again?"

Kagome couldn't keep the bitter tone from her voice. Judging by the way Naruto's eyebrows pinched, she knew that he was unaware of the situation. Madara was right; it seemed that Konoha did like to hide its dirty secrets.

"My father is Uchiha Madara and I am Uchiha," Kagome proudly answered.

"This psycho is your father?" Naruto blurted out.

Her eyes narrowed at the comment and she shifted her foot and kept her eyes on the two ninja behind Naruto. Despite the heart to heart, she couldn't afford to let her guard down and risk her father.

"He just tried to destroy the whole Shinobi world!" Naruto stressed.

Is that any different than what Konoha had done to the Uchiha? No, it wasn't. Kagome hated to think such thoughts, but it seemed true. So, before they could react, her Sharingan reshaped. The three tomoe thickened and connected together. Kagome closed her left eye and focused her chakra into her single eye. She concentrated and thought of a place that would be safe. Madara's form twisted and vanished into her eye before she snapped it shut. She had copied the technique from Madara, but she didn't think it would burn so bad to use.

Kagome ducked the punch to her head and elbowed her attacker in the gut.

"I don't wish to fight you," Kagome calmly stated.

"You're helping the enemy!" Naruto cried out.

Kagome lunged backwards and tiredly sighed, "Blood is thicker than water."

They watched as she clapped her hands together and vanish with a smirk.

* * *

…XXV…

* * *

Things happen for a reason. At least, this is what she kept telling herself. She had grown up thinking the man that died was her father, she had traveled in time thinking that a Hanyou might love her, and she arrived at the only place where she might discover the truth.

Her father.

Uchiha Madara.

The man was a murderer. He helped Sasuke's brother slay the Uchiha Clan. Kagome wanted to believe that he lied, but she knew that wasn't true. He had only slain those that had turned against him so many years ago. It was wrong to think that way, but the sins of the father were passed down. She was glad that she was succeeding in this world, because she was able to place a green chakra laden hand upon his wounds and heal him.

"He is alive…_we didn't doubt it."_

Kagome turned her gaze to being that was perched on the wall. His golden eyes remained fixed on her though he questioned Madara's health.

"Are you injured?" Kagome calmly questioned.

_"Only our pride."_

Kagome nodded and accepted that answer. He was a big boy and could decide if he needed help or not. Kagome reached out and healed another minor injury. She was pleased that his internal bleeding had ceased.

"He's a liar," the white Zetsu suddenly said.

"Telling a half-truth and had having a person interpret it wrong is the person's own fault," Kagome replied as she heard the black side snort.

_"Perception," _black Zetsu snickered.

It was true. Life was neither good nor bad. Her father wasn't a villain and he wasn't a hero. It was all a matter of perception. He was fighting for his own reasons; reasons that she understood even if she didn't quite understand the actions that he took.

"Did they injure you?"

She hadn't expected Madara to speak, but he reached up and removed his mask. The mask that was shaped in the fashion of an eye, with three tomoe swirling around it. Kagome stared down into his aged face and wondered if her perception was wrong, she quickly banished the thought.

"No, they couldn't even touch me," Kagome softly bragged with a scoff.

His chuckle made her soul feel light. She was pleasing him and that was all that mattered. She had always wanted a father that she could feel connected to and he needed someone that wouldn't betray him; that would stand by him with no doubts.

"You're doing well, my daughter," Madara praised and he reached up and tweaked her nose.

'My daughter,' Kagome fondly thought.

She knew that her father wasn't a hero; in fact, he was bordering on villain, but he was her father and she would follow him. It didn't matter how much wrong he did, because in the end he was her hero and his good moments were enough for her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Dedicated to my Father, RIP 11-28-09…it's been a year and despite all the bad, the good moments were just enough.

There aren't enough Madara and Kagome…and there should be. I know I have other stories to be working on, but this came to me and it's just that time of the year (sigh). I hope this little one-shot makes sense and any comments would be appreciated.

Well! On to Midnight in the Garden!

Please remember to leave a comment! Please! Write more Madara and Kagome!


End file.
